halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason X
Jason X is a 2001 horror slasher film. It is a sequel to both Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and Freddy vs. Jason. Even though it was released before Freddy vs. Jason, it takes place many years later. The film was directed by James Isaac and written by Victor Miller and Todd Farmer. It stars Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees, Lexa Doig as Rowan, and Jeff Geddis as Johnson. The title does not stand for "Jason 10". The movie is mainly about Jason being captured by the U.S. government and getting transported to the 25th century, continuing his killing spree on a space ship. The movie was not a great box office success. It was made on a budget of $14,000,000 and earned more than $16,000,000. It was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong violence and horror, some sexual content and bad language. The next movie in the series would be Freddy vs. Jason, which takes place before the time in which Jason X is set. In 2009, the remake of Friday the 13th was released. Plot Jason Voorhees returns with a new look, a new machete, and his same murderous attitude as he is awakenad on a spaceship in the 25th century. Three students, Tsunaron, Janessa and Azrael are on a field trip led by Professor Brandon Lowe who is accompanied by an android, KM-14. They enter the Crystal Lake facility and find the still frozen Jason and Rowan, whom they bring to their spaceship, the Grendel. Also on the ship are Lowe's remaining students, Kinsa, Waylander and Stoney. They reanimate Rowan while Jason is pronounced dead and left in the morgue. Lowe's intern, Adrienne, is ordered to dissect Jason's body. Lowe, who is in serious debt, calls his financial backer Dieter Perez of the Solaris, who notes that Jason's body could be worth a substantial amount to a collector. While Stoney has sex with Kinsa, Jason comes back to life and attacks Adrienne and then freezes her face with liquid nitrogen before smashing her head on a counter. Jason takes a machete-shaped surgical tool and makes his way through the ship. He stabs Stoney in the chest and drags him away, to Kinsa's horror. Sergeant Brodski leads a group of 3oldiers to attack Jason. Meanwhile, Jason attacks and kills Dallas and Azrael. He then tries to attack Crutch, but Brodski and his soldiers save him. Jason disappears, and after Brodski splits up his team, Jason kills them. Lowe orders Pilot Lou to dock in on Solaris. As he is talking with the Solaris engineer, he is killed by Jason. With no pilot, the ship crashes through a nearby space station, destroying it, and killing Dieter Perez and everyone else on the Solaris. The crash damages one of the Grendel's pontoon sections. Jason breaks into the lab, reclaims his machete and decapitates Lowe. With the ship badly damaged, the remaining survivors head for Grendel's shuttle, while Tsunaron heads elsewhere with KM-14. After finding Lou's remains, Crutch and Waylander prepare the shuttle. Rowan finds Brodski, but he is too heavy for her to carry, so she leaves to get help. Waylander leaves to help with him, while Crutch prepares the shuttle. Jason kills Crutch. On board the shuttle, Kinsa has a panic attack and launches the shuttle without releasing the fuel line, causing it to crash into the ship's hull and explode. Brodski attacks Jason, but is overpowered. Tsunaron reappears with an upgraded KM-14, complete with an array of weapons and new combat skills. She fights Jason off and seemingly kills him, knocking him into a nanite-equipped medical station, and blasting off his right arm, left leg, his right rib cage and finally part of his head. The survivors send a distress call and receive a reply from a patrol shuttle. The survivors set explosive charges to separate the remaining pontoon from the main drive section. As they work, Jason is brought back to life by the damaged medical station, rebuilt as an even more powerful cyborg called Uber-Jason. Jason easily defeats KM-14 by punching her head off. As Tsunaron picks up her still functioning head, Jason attacks them, but is stopped by Waylander, who sacrifices himself by setting off the charges while the others escape. Jason survives and is blown back onto the shuttle. He punches a hole through the hull, sucking out Janessa. A power failure with the docking door forces Brodski to go EVA to fix it. External links *''Jason X'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jason_x Jason X on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/jason-x-v260904 Jason X on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Friday the 13th